Herald of Hades: The Bolt and The Helmet
by Roxas Duskwalker
Summary: A slight change in the way one god handles the situation. A change no one ever expected and the unforeseen consequences it might have. All the pieces lie were they fell .. the God of the Dead just decided to add one more piece. What is the worst thing that could possibly happen? Come in and find out what happens when Hades gets himself a Herald. Pairings: Perc/Ann, Rox/Nam and more
1. A beginning and a bargain

All stories have their beginnings and their endings. But what would happen when a story long since over and forgotten, a hero who has done his deeds would be called back for another journey. Would he do it? Or perhaps he would give an unsung hero another chance. This is the story of an unsung hero who gets another chance at life. And all that because a rivalry between three brothers. This is the story of Hades' herald. A young man by the name of Roxas … Roxas Duskwalker ... Get it memorized!

* * *

Hades, richest of the gods, master of the underworld and, through this was often forgotten, he also was the guardian of Tartarus. One of the big three who divided the world between them and part of the Olympian council. But all this didn´t matter anymore, for much has changed throughout the last few millennia. His riches decreased, his realm nearly forgotten by the mortals and his so called family spat on his name. And his vigilance on Tartarus may have been a bit … lax lately. Hades was not a happy god nowadays.

Only a few years ago Hades and his youngest brother had been in a 'little' quarrel, when said brother who also happened to be the ruler of Olymp had decided to attack Hades' family unprovoked, but unlike what others thought Hades was not a vengeful god … or at least he didn´t hold grudges for very long. His thirst for revenge had been satisfied when Zeus' daughter had been turned into a pine tree. Other than that incident the relationship with his family had been rather distant. But Hades was no fool; he knew that this had only been the calm before the storm. Something would happen … and now it had.

The winter solstice, longest night of the year, had since thousands of years marked the annual meeting of all gods to discuss the ongoing matters in their respective realms. It was the only day when Hades was seen on the Olymp. But this time it had gone wrong.

Not only had Zeus' Master Bolt, his symbol of power and most powerful weapon, been stolen. No, Hades own symbol of power, the Helm of Darkness, had vanished as well. Of course he didn´t tell his brethren about this, they wouldn´t help him either way. While he didn´t really needed his Helm, he had long ago mastered the powers it gave him and claimed them as his own, Hades still wished to have it back … and punish the thief in a way that would make the Fields of Punishment look like a children's playground.

But first he had to get said thief.

At first he had suspected the unclaimed son of his brother … Perry Jacks or something like that, but now Hades wasn´t so sure anymore and what was worse, was that he had no idea how to get the young 'hero' to question him. Even untrained the boy had already managed to defeat one of his servants, to defeat a fury like that was no small feat and if the boy ever managed to tap into his whole power then … Hades shivered at the thought of what the boy might be capable of.

Changes were coming and this boy would be in the eye of the storm that was approaching. While his brother Zeus might not care too much, Hades wanted to have his hand in the things that would come. He needed someone to carry out his will, the only question was who? Of course he could release his children out of that thrice coursed casino … but that would endanger them greatly. No, he needed someone already trained … someone powerful, who if needed could stand up to a god …

And then it came to him. Someone to stand up to the gods, fate and whatever else might come in his way. A fighter of unparalleled strength. A leader. The most powerful beings in existence.

He needed someone like them. A legend of the old times just after the gods had claimed reign of this world. He needed a fighter stronger than what this world could produce. He needed a _Keyblade Wielder._

The only problem was that the Keybearers vanished a few thousand years ago. Alas there was an easy solution to this problem, since Hades had abilities that could change that easily. A single drop of his blood would be enough to revive someone from beyond the veil. Revive a soul long since dead and forgotten. And the best one would be …

Yes, this would alter the destiny of not only this world. And Hades' name would be on it. Yes time for him to play his part. The boy may have been a sting in his eye a long time ago, but if Hades had learned anything about humans in the last thousand years or so, it was that every single one of them had a price. Something that could bring them to do what he wanted them to do. And this boy would be no different.

His decision made Hades stood up from his throne, where he had been contemplating the situation for the last few days, after his fury had been defeated, and made his way through his castle. And what a marvelous castle it was, black obsidian adorned with designs of pure gold and silver. A castle to relish and despair.

He walked through the empty chambers and hallways with only one goal in mind. Deep under the actual castle, in the most hidden part of the dungeons, behind many illusions and protective enchantments and a door that, for everyone else, was only a wall lay his most sacred chamber. The center of Hades power. The so called Death Chamber.

It was a very simple chamber the only items in it being a single alter used for just one ritual and a very small rill. The rill was only a side arm of the river Styx. A bit of Styx waters, a single drop of Hades blood and quite a lot of Hades' power was all that was needed to truly revive someone from the dead. Thankfully no one knew that it was this simple.

It was done in a few minutes, charging up the ritual with power taking the longest, and Hades staggered back a bit. That had been more draining than he remembered. Then again when had been the last time he did this?

The altar was surrounded by a thick black orb of energy that pulsed with power. After a few seconds white cracks began to appear on the orb and another second later it burst in an explosion of light. When the light dimmed and Hades could see properly again, yes he had forgotten about the exploding into light part and hadn´t managed to shield his eyes in time, he had to make a double take.

This was not who he had wanted!

Or at least he thought so. The boy he remembered had brown spiky hair. This boy's hair was spiky too, but golden blonde. He wore black loose pants, with a silver stripe going down on each leg's side, combat boots and fingerless gloves both black with silver seams, and a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back, a silver zipper on the front that was only closed halfway from both up and down being the only adornment. Other than the head everything else was disguised by the loose pants and equally as loose cloak.

Hades could see some similarities in the face of this boy and the one he had wanted to summon, yes even after all this time he still remembered how he looked … the face that haunted Hades dreams … the only person who truly stood up to him … the person who had changed him … the - … , but it were the eyes that drew him in. Bright blue eyes that could pierce even the deepest darkness with their fierce look and the pure determination that shined out of them. Perhaps it was him after all … But he had to make sure.

"Greetings mortal. Do you know who I am?" said the god in a voice that would make every sane human go weak in the knees.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders, stretched his arms _and_ scratched himself behind the head. Obviously sane was not an adjective to describe him. He then answered in an almost bored voice. "Does the phrase 'This is my story and you´re no part of it.' answer your question?"

A frown appeared on Hades face when the boy said those words and for a few silent minutes he studied the boy with those cold and uncaring eyes of his. But then something almost like a smile graced the features of the mighty god. "You are much like him, too much …"

"If you by 'him' you mean a boy around my age brown spiky hair and a happy go lucky attitude …" Hades gave a nod at this point "then I have no idea who you are talking about."

Hades knew that the boy was lying right through his teeth and for just a second he considered pressing the matter, but in the end he decided that it wasn´t his business and there were more important things to take care off.

"Be that as it may, I however brought you back from the dead for a reason. I want you to –"

Hades was interrupted by the boy speaking up quite forcefully. "Hold it right there! I never asked to be brought back and I don´t have to follow your commands. I know a bit about this reviving thing you did and I don´t think I want to do anything for you ally of the darkness." Despite beginning quite forcefully, as soon as Hades stopped speaking his voice became calm again as if he was just stating a fact. Which he probably was.

Hades contemplated roasting the boy alive, but that would pretty much ruin all his plans. So instead he settled for a deep sigh before he spoke to the boy again. "That you know of this makes it a bit more complicated. However I still need a job done and I´m sure there´s something I could give you in return. Like a bargain."

Hades had expected many things after he made that offer, unbelieving shouts, anger for trying to fool him, things he wanted or … well literally anything. Except absolute silence.

After the offer was made the boy just stood there silent and unblinking. Stared at him with those cursed blue eyes that had haunted Hades' dreams for a long time … the eyes of the boy who had beaten him … twice! Hades was just about to go through the memory again when the boy suddenly spoke up.

"You will revive someone for me … swear that you will and I will do whatever you want." The boy's voice was calm and certain. He meant no nonsense, it was either this or the deal was off. At least that was what Hades thought.

Now Hades had a little problem. Bringing back one person would get him in problems with his so-called family … but two! And especially if said person was a Keybearer too. They wouldn´t take this lightly. But damn it, he wanted the helmet back, the thief punished and he wanted the world to know that Hades was not a god to be trifled with.

"Fine." Was all Hades answered and then with a solemn voice he added. "Upon the river Styx I swear to fulfill that bargain. May my power be stripped from me if I do not."

A sound like distant thunder could be heard, showing that his oath had been accepted.

Roxas gave something like a small smile, his eyes softened and he whispered barely audible "Soon, Nam … soon." But then his eyes regained their steely appearance and he said in a solemn voice to match the god "In the name of Kingdom Hearts I apply myself to this deal, to fulfill the request or die trying. May Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade judge over me if I do not."

A silver glow surrounding the area where his heart was, showing that the oath had been accepted too.

Now with that out of the way there was only one thing left. "By the way what am I supposed to do for you?" Asked the slightly confused blond.

* * *

*Roxas' POV*

"Let me get this straight. You want me to retrieve a helmet that could be god knows where? Wait scratch that not even the gods know where it is and you want me to find it?!" Hades only nodded at my rant. After a sigh I continued. "Bring the helmet and the thief to you?" Another nod. "And all this within a little more than a week?" And all the answer I got was another nod.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?!" I screamed to the heavens.

_Something was stolen from me, a helmet. Believe me, you will recognize it when you see it. Your task is to retrieve it and bring it to me. And the thief too._

Now I was following a skeleton through Hades' palace (rather eerie place if you ask me, the interior designer deserves a hellish punishment).

_One of my minions will guide you to an exit that will bring you to the Central Park, from there on you are on your own._

_I suggest that you go to Camp Half Blood and contact Chiron. Tell him you were send to help with the quest. He will know what this means._

_For your benefit I gave you basic information on this world, so that you would get along easier. Use this knowledge wisely._

Yeah, he at least gave me a basic knowledge on this world, which is more than Sora had most of the time. Still the task was nearly impossible. Even without interference!

_You now share my blood and part of my life force, both were used to revive you. All things considered you are now a half blood. A strong one at that. The monsters will be after you. It __**will**__ be dangerous._

Yeah monsters after me … just like old times then. Heartless, monsters, gods and whatever else. I don´t care! I just have to finish this mission and then I can see her again. Like we promised each other.

_My minion will bring you to the armory on your way out. Pick whatever you want. You will need it._

Yeah armor and weapons. Not something I had on me and so I hadn´t declined the offer. I had found a black forearm protector, which held an all too familiar energy pattern and was adorned by silver markings and a silver cross that too was familiar, and a nice sword.

Sheath and blade of the sword were pitch black, just like a dark abyss I had seen once, but also had a silver stripe going down in the middle, like a silver lining of hope. Not to mention there was also a silver mark on the sheath that looked like two crossed swords, just under the opening.

The blade was about forty inch long, completely straight, rather thin and light and extremely sharp from the looks of it. Whatever metal it was made of it was sturdy and a bit bendable at the same time. Perfect for cutting and sturdy enough to withstand pressure while blocking.

The handle was for a hand and a half usage, which meant it was good to hold with either one or two hands. There was only a small handguard called a cross-guard in the form of silver wings going upwards and inwards their ends barely touching each other in the middle of the blade, they were very detailed you could even make out the feathers the wings were made up of. The handle had a black and white checker pattern and instead of a pommel there was a chain of metal ring coming out from the end of the handle.

I just couldn´t pass up on a sword that looked so awfully familiar. I even hooked a sigil, which was a hooked cross of metal which I normally kept as a reminder on a leather band around my neck, to the end of the metal chain.

Now it really looked like a _blade_ I once possessed.

But that weapon wouldn´t help me in the pitch black and narrow tunnel the skeleton had led me to.

_Once you reach the upper world you are on your own. I can´t and won´t help you. Figure out what to do yourself. But remember you only have a bit over a week to do so._

… _And remember … a life for a life …_

What would you have done in my position … Sora? Don´t answer that one. Whatever it took to help her, I know. But … what if I … if I … fail? I´m no good at information gathering. Give me a straight fight and I will go as long as I have to. After all there was only one fight I ever lost in all my life … not that it had been very long … Today makes 366 doesn´t it? Ha what a joke. But you have to hold on to something.

But away from these depressing thoughts, I still had to figure out just how to find out who stole that damn helmet. … … … Oh Damnit. I can´t believe I´m saying … ah thinking … this, but I will have to pull a "Riku". Huh that´s going to be hard. You will have to wait just a little longer … Naminé.

Well with that decision made I concentrated my senses on the way through the tunnel, which by now was going steep upwards. Well, still a long way to go. What better time to try out my old powers. Even if I had already decided to use the Keyblade only in the most dire times. It only meant trouble.

But there were other things I could use and try out now. First thing would be magic I guess. And right now a _Firaga _sounded like a good idea. Light and warmth would be very welcome.

* * *

(Time skip)

I had finally left the buzzing und noise of New York behind me and was jogging along a country lane on Long Island that would eventually lead me to Camp Half Blood. I had been jogging for a few hours now and had covered a lot of distance. A short travel through a _Dark Corridor _had also shortened the journey greatly. The Corridor had been instable however and hadn´t brought me as far as I had liked. Thankfully I was used to running around a lot (and so was Sora who´s memories were still swimming around in my head) and my boots were rather comfy. Still night was approaching, already the sun was touching the horizon and dusk was upon me, since I didn´t want to camp out I made haste to reach the camp before it got too late.

By my assumption I would need another three to four hours … at least along the road, but if I took a shortcut through the woods …

Since I was already getting sick of the scenery and always up for a little adventure I ventured into the forest to my right that if I took the right direction, would take me directly to the Camp.

Another hour later I was deep in the forest and would probably be absolutely lost if the knowledge Hades had bestowed upon me hadn't included constellations and navigating by the stars (as well as the sun). Which had led me up on the branch I was now resting on, studying the stars overhead and finally had helped me decide on the right course. By now it would probably take another hour and I would be finally there.

No time to loose I jumped the last few meters to the ground and landed with a heavy thud. I had just turned in the right direction and was about to start running again when I heard a sound from a few feet behind me. I made absolutely no move and even slowed my breathing as much as I could and listened. A rustle of leaves, a cracking sound from a twig someone or _something_ had stepped upon, a very hard to hear growl and … the clinking of metal chains? What in the name of Tartarus …

A second later my question was answered when there was a louder growl and I turned around slowly … only to find myself eye to eye with the biggest wolf I had ever seen. It was easily the size of a car, with black fur, a few scars on its nuzzle and a slightly crazed look in its eyes. A thick metal ring around its neck and more metal chains on all its appendages.

The knowledge in my mind went into overdrive till finally on the information I needed. A monster from the time when the gods posed as the Norse gods. Fenrir. King and father of all wolfs. Great, just great.

Who let this beast out?

No time to contemplate this, because just at that moment the beast decided that I would make a rather tasty meal after all. It charged. Years of battle experience (both my own and Sora´s) went into overdrive and my body prepared to battle for life.

The last possible second I jumped up and used the tree which I had backed up again as a stepping stone to catapult myself higher upwards and a bit forward. Fenrir had jumped at the same time as me, but thankfully not as high and he crashed his forepaws, dagger like claws extended, into the tree and easily uprooted it. Note to myself: Don´t get hit even once.

Still in midair I pulled my hood down and my sword from its sheath on my back in one flowing motion. I landed on my feet and immediately jumped to the side, but this time I twisted midair and extended my arm so that my sword was now where I had landed a second before.

The pressure against my sword and the howl from Fenrir told me that I had hit, even without looking. Twisting around myself while keeping my arm outstretched I managed to score a second gash just over the first one before Fenrir jumped away.

Now the mighty beast and I faced each other dagger like teeth and claws against a single sword. Still he was wounded and I was not. So we were both weary of each other.

The stare down continued for what seemed like hours to me and only stopped when Fenrir´s eyes shifted for a second when what sounded like a few deer calling out to each rang through the forest. The second Fenrir looked away I used to blink my eyes rapidly since they had already started to hurt.

Fenrir looked at me again, but now the fire was missing … the killing intent I guess. I lowered my sword just a bit and Fenrir gave me one last hard look but then he snorted and turned around and ran into the woods. He had obviously decided that there was easier prey in these woods. After all Fenrir was highly intelligent from what I remembered (or better what the info Hades gave me said).

But better not dillydallying now and so I turned into the right direction again and started running. Of course I kept my ears open to any sounds that might indicate that the mighty wolf came back. Thankfully there were none, except a faraway howl that sounded somehow … victorious. I actually smiled knowing that the predator had gotten its prey after all and complimented the mighty wolf silently.

When I saw the exit of the woods I silently made a promise to find Fenrir again, so that we could end our little battle. With a smile I kept on going.

Another hour later I finally reached my destination. I stood under the pine tree that contained the soul of Zeus' daughter and looked upon the valley that opened beyond it. All the while admiring the beauty the camp emitted even at night I made my way down to the big house that actually looked relatively modern and out of place. Finally my mission officially started.

* * *

AN: Well who would have guessed I´m back. And with a new story too. Maybe I will finish this one … you never know … oh common have some faith in me … ok I know it's probably hopeless but you can´t fault me for trying.

In the next chapter Roxas meets the entire crew and sneaks his way onto the quest. The quest to find and bring back Zeus' Master Bolt. Through his own mission might complicate things along the way. But no telling ... that would ruin all the fun right?

Like always reviews are most appreciated, though I won´t deny that favs and follows make me happy too. Well have a good time dear readers and till (hopefully) next week.

Some explanations: 

Hades looks like described in the Percy Jackson books, his personality will be changed however due to some … circumstances.

Dark Corridor and Firaga should be familiar terms to those of you who know Kingdom Hearts. And if you don´t know the terms you can easily look them up in the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Please do this, since I don´t have the … patience to explain all the terms for everyone. If you can´t find something PM me or leave a Review.

For the timeline in comparison to Kingdom Hearts … forget it. It´s many thousand years later and we won´t hear much from the original game and its timeline. Through I may make a chapter or two down the memory lane what happened after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D (at least what I imagine will happen).

Oh yes and I decided that all gods were in fact the familiar gods of Percy Jackson in disguise so you better be ready to find a few mythical creatures from cultures all over the planet.

If I´ve forgotten to explain anything leave a Review or PM me. RoxasDuskwalker out.

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing and both the Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson series belong to their rightful owners ... they are only nice enough to let me play with them.


	2. Settling right in

AN: A bit shorter than the last chapter and extremely late, but you probably have to get used to it, since my life just made a huge turn ... for the better. My writing time will be cut short from now on, but my ... inspiration just went up many levels. So while you may have to wait a bit longer for chapters, their quality will also be much better. I hope you can live with that.

In this chapter we will see the first change in Hades that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I wonder what that will lead to. Also Percy may seem a bit out of character, but you have to understand how unbalanced he is right now: new enviroment, few people he can trust and he has just lost his mother (for the time being). That would make anyone a bit ... suggestible. You will see just how much influence just one person can have at times like these.

Oh and most of it is **Roxas' POV** like always. Except a few paragraphs you will surely recognize.

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing whatsoever.

* * *

I was aware of the presence following me. Of course I was aware, years of fighting for your life would leave anyone paranoid and they also tend to hone your skills. Like discovering secret followers.

I was on my way to the big house located near the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. Since it was late in the evening, about two hours after dusk to be precise, there was no one out and up till now no one had approached me. I would also like to say that no one noticed me since I tried to be secretive, unfortunately the follower I had since moving past the protective enchantments of the camp proved me wrong. Alas he was only following me and not approaching me, so I just let him or her be and kept on moving.

For the first time since I had left the Underworld I pulled down my hood, well second time if you count the short time when I battled Fenrir, since I thought that if they, whoever was waiting for me beyond this door, would trust me easier if they could at least see my face. And trust was important right now.

I had already made the decision to do this the 'Riku'-way, which meant infiltrate, befriend (if possible), gather information and at last strike at the most opportune time. Trust would be very important for the first three tasks.

I had planned a story already, I would play the lost and confused boy who had been informed by a bodiless voice that he was a half blood and told to come her. Hopefully they would buy that …

_Time skip_

It was just my luck that the first person I meet is a Centaur with thousands of years under his belt. Don´t know what tipped him off, but I had barely started what I thought would be a convincing lie and a heart wrenching story when he told me to drop the act. Damnit I´m busted.

"Hn. After all the effort I put into thinking off this story" All that was left for me to do was give a deep sigh. But then a true small smile came to my lips. "Fine your right it was a lie … but not all of it. First off all, my name is really Roxas, get it memorized."

The old Centaur studied me for a long time with his ageless eyes, they told me quite clearly off all the experience he had, all the pain and suffering he had seen. But they also spoke of a kindness and wisdom seldom found nowadays. In a way he reminded me of the old Keyblade Master Yen Sid. He held my gaze a few seconds longer before he too smiled. "Fine then Roxas … a new start. My name is Chiron, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I hadn´t expected him to give me a second chance just like this … I better use it. "Thanks … good to be here. Well while I can´t tell you my whole story I can at least say that I really was sent here by one of the gods, however it was not for my protection. Not that I would need it anyway. Oh you should be careful in the next few days I met a quite strong monster not two hours away from here."

Once more the Chiron studied me, but seeing the truth reflected in my eyes he just nodded. "I will heed this warning and pass it on to our security chief. Now … I don´t think you would be ready to tell me your reason for being here would you?" I just shook my head. "Well it was worth a try … but as long as you aren´t a threat to the Camp or its inhabitants I can live with that. So … make yourself at home. You can sleep in the backroom on the couch and tomorrow I will introduce you to the camp, okay?"

I gave another heartfelt smile and simply said "Thanks … really thank you." And with that he showed me my sleeping place and left to go back to sleep himself. Since I had a very long day and was absolutely exhausted I was asleep nearly at the same time when my head hid the couch. My last thought was that they were far too trusting in this Camp.

_Next morning_

Camp Half-Blood sure was a very interesting place. I especially liked the arena … The hut I was to live in, Cabin 11, however not so much. As nice as it was and the people I met there … I wasn´t used to having so many people around me. Chiron had led me around the Camp earlier today, showed me all the important places and told me about the activities done here, he even invited me to participate in the Capture the Flag game later today, probably to test my abilities. But then he led me to the Cabins, told me how every one of them was dedicated to a god or goddess and then he dumped me in the Hermes Cabin, after introducing the current leader of the Hermes cabin, a so-called Luke, to me. Luke provided me a sleeping bag and showed me where to set it up and then he introduced me to some of my new Cabin mates, Hermes children and unclaimed alike. Then Luke told the other 'Newbie' Percy to show me around some more.

The same Percy who was probably my goal.

He was nice enough, a bit grumpy but from what I knew he had just lost his mother a few days prior so that kind of behavior was to be expected. Still he made the effort to make me feel welcome, which I appreciated. Since I had my mission in mind I too made an effort to be nice to him. Maybe if he considered me his friend he would tell me what really happened back at the winter solstice. Of course I could have just outright asked him, but I don´t think that would help me at all in the long run and neither would torturing the information out of him.

So I played nice and oddly enough I found myself enjoying the young man's company. He reminded me so much of Sora when he was younger that it was frightening. But I swore to myself that I would nothing get in the way of my personal quest. Especially not feelings …

A lost cause, since the reason for me to even participate in this quest were my feelings for Naminé.

Nevertheless I enjoyed the day. Percy showed me around the Camp some more, introducing me to the few people he knew and then leading me to the arena for some 'light' training before lunch.

The results were interesting to say at least.

I had years of battle experience, my sword skills very good enough to compare and even overpower the best swordsmen of all times and through manipulating the unused energy inside of my body I could easily empower my muscles far beyond human limits giving me truly inhuman speed.

In comparison Percy had all but no training, his sword skills were basically nonexistent at first and both speed and strength were barely average. But he had something in common with me; an unbreakable will. At first I easily overwhelmed him, disarmed him, pushed him to the ground and flat out beat him … but he just kept getting up.

No matter how often I defeated him, no matter how many bruises he got and no matter how humiliating it was, he just kept on coming back. I found myself enjoying the fight, even if he was no match for me.

But then something changed. It was slow at first and I didn´t understand at all. But he became better! Faster, stronger and with every defeat his skills with the sword and general fighting skills became better.

The real fight started when Percy began to sweat. The water from his own sweat empowered the unclaimed son of Poseidon (Hades had shared that little secret with me) like nothing else.

After two hours of fighting we were both drenched in sweat and covered with bruises thanks to the blunt training swords (through Percy had more than me) … and we were both smiling.

When a horn called in the distance we were both absolutely confused by the interruption. Took us a few seconds to realize it was the call for lunch. When we both realized it, we looked at each other and started to laugh. Nothing like a fight to start understanding each other.

We quickly hurried/limped back to our cabin and got into line with our cabin mates, who kept sending us odd and sometimes worried glances because of our appearance.

At lunch, after giving an offering to the god or goddess of our choosing (I hoped Hades liked the smell of burnt pasta), Percy and I talked about our 'little' spar. I imparted a few hints and pointers to him and he in turn thanked me and asked me to help him train some more. I just smiled and told him to prepare for training straight from hell. A gulp and a shaky nod was all the answer he gave me.

After lunch preparations for the Capture the Flag match started. Luke told us that this time our cabin had sided with the Athena and Apollo cabin. After that announcement Percy left for a few minutes to talk to a blond haired girl. Annabeth, I found out from Luke, was her name. They talked for a few minutes in hushed voices before Percy came back, a frown on his face, but also a very faint blush on his cheeks. Did he have a crush on that girl?

Maybe not, after all he was only twelve. But then again Sora had also only been twelve when he went out to rescue Kairi and I know for a fact that only their love for each other saved them a few times along the journey. Since I was probably around fourteen or fifteen I of course knew a few things about love myself (and a lifetime worth of memories from Sora and the few experiences he and Kairi allowed me and Nam to have, helped as well), being in love myself was a dead giveaway for that.

However this was something I could contemplate at another time. For now Percy and I had to go and find armory and weapons (which I already have but didn´t want to use if I didn´t have to). So to the armory of the camp it was.

Thankfully Beckendorf, one of the Hephaistos kids, was there and he was kind enough to help us.

Charles Beckendorf, if you value an intact face only call him by his last name (something about him being named after his 'asshole of a father'), was a rather quiet guy. He rarely spoke much, but when he did people tended to listen. He was big and had a lot of muscle, all in all you would imagine him becoming a bodybuilder or something like that someday. He also was the camps best smith and responsible for the basic equipment every young demigod needed.

After a quick once over and a few questions about Percy`s fighting style, I added a few notes as well, he decided on the perfect kind of armor and what weapons would suit him. To find something that fit him however took a lot longer.

For armor it was decided that Percy would go with a heavy armor. Everything made of thick metal, a steel and celestial bronze combination if I heard Beckendorf's muttering right, a breastplate and a helmet to cover the upper body and thick leather boots and greaves. I also advised Percy to pick up armored gloves and shoulder plates to protect the parts of the arm that were attacked the most due to their vulnerability. One strike to the hand and the fight could be over. Thankfully he listened to my advice and picked metal shoulder plates and gloves that had chain mail sewn into them.

His weapons took longer. Just from his fighting style I knew that the sword would always be his preferred weapon. What kind of sword however proved to be harder question. In the end Beckendorf and I decided to give him both, a long and thin rapier for range and usage alongside a shield and a second sword that would be meant for defense or cutting, whereas the rapier was mostly used for thrusting attacks and the like. However while Beckendorf and I were discussing this problem Percy had wandered off and when Beckendorf called him back to equip him with a rapier and a shield for the time being, he came back with a strange sword and a fascinated look on his face.

The sword was a variation of an ancient Greek _Harpe_, a long sword with a sickle like protrusion along one edge of the blade. However the one Percy had found had not one but three such protrusions and they were designed to look like overlapping waves, which was probably the reason he became interested in the blade.

A closer look showed me that the blade was made of two different metals, celestial bronze for one and the other looked like what my blade was made off, a black or in this case dark blue metal called stygian iron. The two metals were held apart in the forging process and only close to finishing the blade the smith had forged the two parts together resulting in a wave pattern in the middle of the blade were the metals were connected.

Don´t ask me where I got the knowledge on forging weapons, I don´t know myself.

The protrusions were on the stygian iron side. The handguard resembled that of a sabre only on both sides on the handle and those two were dark blue colored. At the end of the handle was a small iron ring. All in all, this sword looked awfully to one I had once known.

After inspecting the blade and chastising Percy for wandering off, Beckendorf congratulated him on his find and told him that he could have the sword if he wanted to. Percy quickly agreed and after Beckendorf had quickly strung together a few leather strips he handed Percy the sword and a leather belt, to put over his shoulder, where he could rest the blade.

After the long time it took for Percy to be equipped, it was nearly laughable how quick it went for me. Since my whole fighting style was built around flexibility and speed I detested heavy armor and thus decided to go with something lighter. A piece of chain mail that was roughly my size in the form of a shirt with short sleeves would protect my upper body, together with the shoulder pad I had on me and my armored fingerless gloves that is, and for my legs I just requested a few leather pads that I could sew into my trousers around the important parts. Beckendorf also insisted to add a few pieces of metal to my boots and since he was insistent I gave in. While he worked on my boots I walked around the armory barefoot and looked for a second sword.

At the end I decided for a simple longsword, double edged and straight with about 48 inches in length. It was a rather heavy weapon, but I would make do. Ten minutes later Beckendorf finished with my boots that now had five steel plates per boot sewn into them. Afterwards he handed us both kits to clean our weapons and armor and a free grindstone for each of us. Finally after long three hours we left the armory, a happy smith, a relieved hero in training and a grumbling Keybearer, we were just in time for the early dinner before the Capture the Flag-Match would begin. Oh joy …

During the meal Luke kept on giving us pointers, not that I listened very much but Percy at least needed it. After everyone had their fill Chiron stood up and clapped in his hands thrice, when he did the leftovers vanished and everyone's equipment appeared instead.

Since I had already donned what little armor I had, the only thing that appeared for me were my two swords. Nearly tender I picked the first one up and pulled it out. I examined the celestial bronze sword for a few seconds before I was pleased and sheathed it. After discarding my coat I put the sheath in the leather belts on my back and secured it. I repeated this procedure for my second sword and then donned my coat again, but I left the hood down for practical reasons, namely the time I needed to draw my blades.

After completing my preparations I looked over to Percy to see he was nearly finished with his armor, so I reached onto the table and handed him his swords. The sabre with its scabbard was placed on his hip and the _harpe _went to his back, both secured by the leather belts Beckendorf had provided. A celestial bronze shield as big as Percy´s upper body and completely round, with an inner layer of wood (meaning that the bronze was rather thin and the shield as a whole much lighter than it looked) and two leather straps completed Percy´s outfit.

He thanked me and then went over to the Athena girl and Luke, while I used the last few minutes before the match began to study my comrades for the time being and those we were supposed to fight. All in all a good mix of bulky and evil looking kids and the normal kind. Through many of the bulky kids kept sending Percy evil looks. Oh joy. Since I needed Percy at health to hopefully go onto a quest (and I also kinda liked the kid) I decided that I would keep an eye on him.

"Well then, let the game begin" I whispered to myself an excited smile on my face while I marched into the direction of Percy and the others.

* * *

_Atlantis_

With a heavy sigh Poseidon sat down on his throne. It had been a long day already, his brother had shouted at him for nearly three hours straight and many disasters all over the world had shown just how upset the two gods had been. Poseidon was exhausted and he had a headache. Definitely not one of his better days.

Just when the mighty god of the seas was about to close his eyes and send his mind to wander one of his people came in. The mermen barely got out that there was a visitor before he was pushed aside by an invisible force and the doors to the throne room were forced shut with a mighty clank. Poseidon was on the edge immediately.

Slowly a figure became visible in front of him. There in front of him stood his second least favorite brother right now. "You!" Poseidon growled out between gritted teeth.

The visitor who had up till now been cloaked in shadows became fully visible just then and revealed the mighty figure of the death god himself. Hades just smiled at his younger brother and said with a smile on his face "What´s with all the resentment? I thought you would be delighted to see your favorite brother."

Poseidon stood up and held the other god by his collar in the matter of a second. "You target my SON! You take away the woman I loved the most in more than five hundred years! You steel our brother's favorite toy and use me as a scapegoat! And I should be DELIGHTED!?" After getting this off his chest he felt a lot better. He pushed Hades away and turned around while calmly saying "Go. Get out of my eyesight."

Hades was silent before he gave a deep sigh and then said "Can´t believe the kid was right, this is a really messed up situation … Brother could you please listen to me for a few minutes." He hoped he sounded sincere and placating.

Thankfully it worked, for Poseidon turned around again, looked at him and said "Go on."

It was a start. "First off I want to apologize …"

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

I surveyed the situation in front of me calmly and then smirked at what would hopefully be a good fight. "You know ten against one isn´t really fair. You should have brought more men, right Percy?" Ten Ares kids and our resident sea son turned around and looked at me in bewilderment when I stepped out of the woods.

Then Percy smirked and said "Yeah a few more would have been better, but those are better than none and I´m more than willing to share Roxas."

"I hoped you would say that …" I said with a smirk on my face and a dangerous glint in my eyes.

* * *

AN: Like always leave review or PM me if you have questions or just want to vent a bit steam because you think the chapter was rubbish. Through encouragement has a much better effect on my writing and the time I need to write another chapter.

Till next time (hopefully soon but I fear I will be much too distracted, in a good way, to write) dear readers.


End file.
